4 Elements
Its the future. After terror strikes the earth, humans are gone. And the clans are still alive but they have changed. They are now WaterClan, FireClan, EarthClan and AirClan. Can the clans still survive? Or is nothing allowed to survive on earth? |-|Prologue= The world had ended for many in a single day. For others it was only a matter of days. But there was no stopping it. Twolegs died out and the landscape changed. Animals were forced to flee their homes. And the clans were on the move again to find a new one. But on the journey the cats changed too and fighting broke out more and more among them. At the end of it of the four clans themselves were gone. And it was 4 groups of cats with different powers. *FireClan was able to live in hot, volcanic climates and could also control fire. *Water clan could swim and breath underwater just as well as they could on land, they were able to control water. *AirClan loved the freedom of the outside and with a burst of speed, they were able to travel in the air, like flying. They could control the wind, and move throughout the sky on air currents. *EarthClan was the least changed of the clans. They had power over the ground and the earth. They could easily track things that happened and could climb trees. And could make things grow. The clans were somewhat more peaceful after all of this developed. Attacking each other could result in death and all of them were wary of their new selves and powers. But all of that changed when accidents happened. WaterClan cats accidentally getting burned to a crisp. Air clan kits getting tangled in vines. Fire clan cats drowning, etc. A battle broke out, and numerous cats died. But the cats discovered that none of their powers could take out another clan. Fire beat earth, Earth beat wind, Wind beat Water, and Water could beat fire. But the clans themselves that were weakest against the powers still had a strength of their own. Eventually the warring clans found territory that suited them and each of their needs. On every full moon, the clans would turn back to how they normally were for gatherings. |-|Chapter 1= Camp was in a cave underwater. Or at least the entrance tunnel was. And it was a good thing too. It kept FireClan from invading often and most other harmful predators out even in their evolved condition. Camp also had an emergency exit hidden in a stump that was created in their most desperate needs until they discovered they could just as easily breathe underwater as they could on land. Camp was spread out. The Medicine Cat's den on top and the leaders den across from it. The nursey and Elders Den in the middle, and the warrior and apprentice dens on the bottom, closest to the watery entrance. There was a central area of eating and hanging out and such. It was early. Sunrise most likely as the water was still a dark indigo. A cat trotted down from her den high above. She padded slowly over to the Warriors Den and poked her head in. "Waterwillow, Stoneshard do you want to go on patrol with me" asked Mossystar, the leader of Waterclan. Waterwillow yawned sleepily "Sure" she quietly mewed. She hadn't gone on Dawn Patrol in a long time. She turned to go wake up Stoneshard but saw that the tom was already awake from all of the talking. Quietly the trio slipped out of the den and headed for the entrance tunnel. The guard and elder Petalleaf nodded at them to head through. Petalleaf was the guard on most nights. She prevented cats from leaving during the night as it was hard to navigate the dark waters. They slipped into the water. It was icy cold, but to them it felt perfectly fine. They swam through the tunnel emerging from it into the lake they called their territory. The early morning sun reflected off the water and into their eyes. At Mossystar's signal, They dove into the water and swum down. At the bottom there were remains of twoleg objects. "Everything looks safe for now" Mossystar told them through a stream of bubbles, her voice echoing in their minds. They continued on and made it to the far shore. Waterwillow shook her fur dry and followed Mossystar who was already heading to the look out tree. They launched themselves into the branches beside her. To the north was FireClans territory. As usual it was smoking and a warm heat emanated off of it. Behind them was their camp in a cliff wall and Air clans territory in the hills and grass lands. Air clan needed a fair amount of territory since not everything they caught was in the sky. To the west flowed one end of the river downstream. This was where Waterclans territory continued. And to the east where the rivers origin was, was EarthClan territory. EarthClan lived in the forest and were generally the most peaceful of all the cat clans. "Whats that smell" asked Stoneshard, breaking the lull of peace that had descended upon the three cats. "Smells like..." Waterbirds voice stopped. "FireClan" Mossystar growled. "They could be on our territory" At once the three cats launched themselves out of the tree. Silently landing they crept towards the forest, the smoky smell was growing stronger by the second. It was definitely FireClan. A tuft of black fur was caught on a rock over looking the the river. "Its Sootwings" announced Stoneshard. "And heres Firewhiskers" said Mossystar. "We need to get back to camp now" Waterwillow told them. "We could be in danger." Category:Riyu-Hime's Fanfictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate Category:Fanfiction Series